BATMAN LEGENDS
by Darkvampire900
Summary: A sequel to Batman and Robin... Robin leaves the Team to become Nightwing while Batman and Batgirl fight off Harley Quinn and the Ventriloquist.
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN: LEGENDS 

_By Darkvampire900_

_(Narrator: Bruce Wayne)_

"In the city of Gotham not everything is what it seems, villains jump out from the night, lunging and feeding on the souls of the innocence, just like the one who killed my parents… twenty years ago, I managed to stop him… an insane villain by the name of the Joker. Later I met a boy who's parents were also murdered by a man known as Two Face, a man who used to be my friend, the boy and myself joined forces in fighting crime and we were known as Batman and Robin. Later the granddaughter of my kind butler Alfred also joined us, her adoptive father being Gordon, a man I trust and her biological grandfather being the man who raised me as a child, I greatly accepted her into our team as Batgirl… unfortunately for me I will soon realize that the Joker's terror didn't end with his death. Who Am I? I am just an ordinary rich boy who experienced a traumatic event… by day I am Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire, by night I am the one criminals fear… I am the Batman"

_Arkham Asylum… Gotham City, 1985_

Doctor Harlene Quinzelle, a psychiatrist in her early thirties sits at a desk in the asylum and places her glasses on. Her assignment today was to interview some of the mental patients in the hospital. She grabbed her notebook and pen and walked down the hallways to meet Arnold Wesker, one of the asylum's most advanced cases. According to files Wesker was robbing a bank using a wooden dummy he refers to as Scarface. When interviewed Wesker claimed the puppet was the one controlling him, a classic case of multiple personality disorder, although this was by far one of the worst cases she has ever hear of, she was much more interested in interviewing the mind of the man who was running around the city dressed as a bat or that clown that has been threatening to destroy the world. As she approached Wesker's cell she saw a weak looking old man sitting in a corner, afraid. The look on his face was frightening and he whispered to himself as if talking to someone who wasn't here.

Harlene walked into the cell with a guard right outside. She pulled out her pen and paper and looked at Wesker, he didn't seem to notice her sitting across from him; she offered her hand to be shaken, when it did not happen she spoke up and introduced herself. "I am Doctor Harlene Quinzelle, I'm a psychiatrist and I am interested in studying the mind of the inhabitants of Arkham" she said. Wesker raised his head looking at her under dark eyes. "He is trying to hurt you… He wants to kill you! I heard him in my head… they took him away but he is still there" he said and his eyes fell to the ground blankly. "Arnold, who is trying to kill me?" she asked casually she was not trying to show fear. His head rose darkly and his voice suddenly changed. "Arnold ain't here now toots! I suggest ya leave!" he said. "Arnold, I am not going anywhere," she said with the pen and paper. "THE NAME IS SCARFACE!" he shouted and jumped onto her trying to strangle her. The officer ran in and pulled him off Harlene quickly removing her from his cell. Not too long after Harlene was done rubbing her throat did she see a small gas mask drop from the ceiling, it had a note on it telling her to put it on, she did as it instructed and soon after a ball fell into the room, as the prison filled with green death gas. The officer fell silent and Wesker ran to the window breathing the cold city air instead of the toxin. Then the figure of a clown emerged.

Harlene breathed heavily within her mask. This wasn't just any clown; this was the one in all the papers. This was the Joker. He laughed as he approached her with his large smile and his green hair. There was something about this man, which Harlene found both frightening and sexy as she bit her lip. "Miss Quinzelle, I have come to collect such a fine woman as yourself as my own" he said and approached her. "Mister Joker… are you seducing me?" she asked and her curiosity for the mind took over as she took out her paper and pen again. The Joker snatched the paper immediately and flipped through it quickly. He began to mutter to himself "Killer, Killer, Druggie, Suicidal Killer, Alternate Identities… yadda yadda yadda crap" he said and just threw all the papers on the ground. Harlene's jaw dropped and she quickly bent down to pick up all the papers. Joker tripped her and her mask fell off. She held her breath, eyes filling with tears. "Come with me my beauty and you shall have your life" he said and smiled. Harlene's mind had been acting strange lately due to the hard work she had been doing and she smiled and got up, pulling the hair bands in her hair that were keeping it in a bun out and using them to make pigtails. She smiled, "Why I'd love to Mister Joker" she said and then she passed out, while Joker carried her out of the gas filled room. Wesker remained by the window until the police cleared the hospital out. Scarface was screaming at him in his head for not doing anything about it, he knew he could not have done anything about the situation but his boss did not seem to understand.

To Be Continued until next Chapter

(Leave a comment and Let me know what you think so far)


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty Years Later…

Bruce Wayne stepped down the stairs talking to his accomplice Dick Grayson. "What do you mean Dick, I don't exactly understand what you are trying to say here" Bruce said smiling. Dick stopped him on the stairs and grabbed his shoulders. "Bruce, nobody can be a boy wonder forever… I want freedom; I want to be like you… I don't want to be the sidekick anymore, I don't want to be the backup, Bruce I want to become my own superhero… I am ready to fight crime on my own" he said and had both a serious appearance to his face and a joyful one. Bruce was a bit stunned with the sudden news, but then again he was getting old to be the sidekick, twenty seven is a good time to separate on his own. "I am not sure I agree but I understand, Will I still see you again Robin?" Dick smiled, "The name is Nightwing and trust me, you haven't seen the last of me" he said and with that he walked out of the mansion. Alfred and Barbara already knew and were waiting to say goodbye as he left as well. Not too long after he left Barbara approached Batman. "It's alright Bruce, I know he was like a brother but I guess his time has come, and besides I am sure we can fight crime as Batman and Batgirl for awhile" she said and smiled before she walked off, patting Bruce on the shoulder. Alfred smiled and approached Bruce with a tray of steaming tea. "Tea Master Bruce?" he asked.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum…

An insane Arnold Wesker sits in his cell rocking back and forth. "They had us in here for twenty years they did… They say we are insane…" he said and his eyes were wide with large black rings under them, looking like he hadn't slept in months. Wesker looked a great deal older than he had when he was put in this cell. The voice of Scarface rang out in his head telling him to kill. "Come on you dummy, this is what I've been telling you since we've gotten in here, they can't keep us in… We have to kill them" Wesker said to himself in the voice of Scarface. "I can't even if I wanted to… there is no way I could escape…" Wesker said to himself but this time in his shy timid old voice. With that a loud boom was heard and a few shots of a gun. Wesker looked at the door with a frightened face. "Don't lose your cool!" Scarface told him, "This just might be our only chance!" With that the door to the room full of cells was kicked down, much like it was twenty years ago when Wesker almost died of poison. This time however when the door fell there was a different clown than last time, a woman. She held a long pistol and wore a tight red and black suit. Her face was painted white with a red lipstick clown-like smile. On her head a hat could be seen, it appeared like a medieval entertainer's hat and the colors matched her outfit. "Hey Darling" she said as she approached Wesker's cell. Wesker's face grew into the way it always did when Scarface had taken over. "Hey toots, Get me outa' this cell will ya" he said. "Oh I'll think about it" she said and actually looked like she was in thought for a moment then she walked away and said "Naaaah!" Wesker's eyes looked angry. "Get over here or I'll gut you and everyone you love in your god damn sleep!" he shouted. Harley Quinn then turned around and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about, I'll let you out if you do me a favor" she said in a somewhat innocent voice. "And just what kind of favor might that be?" Wesker asked, still in Scarface mode. "Kill Batman" she said seriously. "He killed my sweetheart and he isn't going to live long enough to get away with that" she said angrily. "I like your attitude… while we kill Batman why not kill his little bird friend as well, and maybe that little girl that follows around with him, I really don't like having another girl involved with my plans so let's just let me handle her" she said smiling. "DEAL!" Scarface smiled. With that Harley Quinn used the pistol to shoot open the lock to the cell and she opened it, tossing him the wooden puppet of Scarface. Wesker put the dummy on his hands. Scarface began to laugh maniacally, "FREE AT LAST!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham City Streets…

Batman sits upon a rooftop, searching the city for any type of crime being committed. All of a sudden a loud bang pierces the dark quiet city night. Batman stands up quickly and pulls out his grappling hook. He aims it to the rooftop of the police department where Gordon is standing showing the Bat Signal. Batman quickly swung over onto the side of the building where he then grabbed suction cups from his utility belt and climbed up the windows and walls and onto the roof. Gordon looked at him with a furious look. "Who fired the shot officer?" Batman asks questionably. "I did Batman! Who do you think you are letting my daughter join you to fight evil!" he said furious and red faced. "Officer I don't know what you're talking about…" he began but was cut off by Gordon. "You know damn right what I'm talking about you rat with wings! I found **_THIS _**in Barbara's room!" he shouted and held up Batgirl's mask, he also had her costume in his other hand. "Sir Batgirl is the niece of my butler Alfred Pennyworth!" Batman said interrupting, he was aware this was revealing Batgirl's identity to Gordon but he had no other choice. Gordon threw his hat onto the ground angrily. "Alfred Pennyworth may be her biological uncle! But I adopted her when she was young and her parents died! She has been Barbara Gordon since she was three years old!" he yelled at Batman. Batman felt quite stupid now but then he realized he had let out his secret identity to an angry Gordon. "Wait a minute… Pennyworth, Butler, Fancy expensive gadgets… It all makes sense now… Wayne!" he said glaring at Batman with his fat eyes. Batman looked at him curiously and quickly threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared he was gone. "Damn… why didn't I see it sooner" Gordon said to himself in a mystified voice.

Batman leaped from rooftop to rooftop quickly trying to escape the sight of Gordon. Finally he landed on a rooftop which held a giant purple box with an exclamation point on it. Batman backed away knowing better then to get close to it. He saw a handle turning by itself on the side to a familiar child's tune and he knew what this was. It was a giant jack in the box. Batman stood cautiously with his fists ready while the tune went. When it reached the end the top of the box busted off quickly, causing Batman to jump back a bit. When it opened he saw Batgirl on a spring unconscious and injured. The laughing from the Joker's voice box that they found when he died was playing from the box. Batman was worried, Batgirl was no longer wearing her costume, which means whoever put her here must have also left her costume behind and let the secret out to Gordon. This means they may also know Batman's alter ego, a dangerous piece of information for a copycat of his worst enemy ever. Batman quickly grabbed Barbara and threw her over his shoulder where he jumped off the building and into his Batmobile, which was now heading to the Batcave. He would need to research the recent news stories in order to learn about this clown fiend. They would have to be strong to take down Barbara so easily, her combat skills are even with that of Nightwing. Batman thought, feeling bad about the decision he was about to make but knowing it was necessary. He would need the help of his former accomplice in this fight, he would need Nightwing.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Gotham City, The Batcave 

Batman quickly drove the Batmobile into the Batcave. He then got out and carried the unconscious Barbara Gordon to a table where he set her down. He then ripped off his mask and quickly inserted an IV her wrist and began analyzing her blood through the main computer. "Trouble Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he approached the disgruntled millionaire. "There is a Joker copycat out there, they got Barbara," he said in his usual annoyed voice as he clicked quickly on the keyboard. Alfred ran over to his granddaughter and comforted her as she slept. "Her blood stream has been injected with some strange kind of chemical," he said and he looked at her. "Alfred, take care of her and I'll find a cure" he said and walked off. "Yes Master Bruce, but might I ask… if something else is wrong?" he said. The face he gave towards Bruce looked almost as worried as the one he gave towards Barbara. "Gordon found out my identity and Batgirl's… The clown who did this to Barbara probably knows both of our identities as well, she knows hers anyway" he said and then walked off. He looked at Alfred once more first though. "If they do know… it means big danger for myself, Barbara, and you Alfred" he said worried and stood there. "Well what do you propose we do then?" he asked. "I take him down… quickly" he said and slipped on his costume. He then jumped into the Batmobile and was off. "Master Dick should hear about this" Alfred said and picked up the phone.

Batman sat in his car and thought. "Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Riddler, Two Face, Freeze, Ivy… none of them were as dangerous as this guy… he knows my identity… he can hurt the only family I have left" he said and as he said that he sped up, making sure not to hit any civilians. Gordon saw the Batmobile speed by from the rooftop. "Go get 'em Wayne" he said. The thing was Batman had no idea where to go… that is until he saw a woman on the street running for her life. Batman immediately stopped the Batmobile and jumped out. But what he saw wasn't a clown that the woman was running from but instead two regular gangster-looking goons. They were in nice suits and fine gray hats. The tall skinny one was called Mugsy and the large buff one was called Rhino. Rhino grabbed the woman by the shirt collar and punched her in the face. Mugsy held a gun to the woman's head. "This one's for Scarface" he said and went to pull the trigger. Just then Batman swooped in and punched the gun out of Mugsy's hand. He kicked him in the jaw and then got in a fistfight with him. Rhino blocked all of the punches. Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it around Rhino's legs. Then he pulled it tight and Rhino fell to the ground making a large boom. In the distance Batman could see Wesker running. "What are ya doin!" Scarface yelled and Wesker turned around. Batman saw the puppet that was now holding a gun and he ran towards it trying to get in a punch. "Well well well If it isn't the great Batman" Scarface said laughing and shooting a bullet towards Batman.

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

_Gotham City Streets…_

Batman deflected the bullet with his wrist and charged at Scarface. Scarface shouted orders at Wesker. "NOW! NOW! NOW!" he shouted at the old man. Wesker ran at Batman with a punch but the combat skills of an insane old man like Wesker were nothing compared to Batman who was a professional. Batman knocked Scarface into the wall and grabbed Wesker by the collar of his shirt. Wesker made noises of panic and fear. "HE MADE ME! DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted in a scared voice. Just then Harley Quinn fell down behind Batman and tapped him on the shoulder. Batman instinctively turned around. "SURPRISE!" she said and hit him in the head with a frying pan. Batman was dazed and then he fell down unconscious.

Meanwhile in the Wayne Manor Alfred stood over his hurt daughter. She was still in a sleeping state; it seemed the chemicals were getting to her. "I pray that you hurry up Master Bruce" he said in his old saddened voice. He then heard a doorbell ring and he walked over towards the door. When he got there he looked through the eyehole. He didn't see anything but he heard scratching on the door and laughing. Alfred grabbed the fireplace poker and opened the door, looking left and right he didn't see anything. Then he looked down and he saw two giant laughing hyenas. They pounced on him and began to tear at him ferociously. Alfred screamed and then fainted. One of the hyenas dragged him off towards where Harley Quinn was staying. The other hyena walked around the mansion, looking for Barbara. When he found her lying in the bed he laughed loudly and dragged her off the bed and out of the house.

Batman woke up later and found himself in a dark hideout. He pulled angrily but was stopped by the chains that were tightly holding him up and the growling hyenas in front of him. "Bud, Lou behave… it's not dinner time yet!" Harley's voice said and she tossed each of them a dead ferret and walked towards Batman. Her hideous clown face became seen soon. She had a gun in her hand. "You know why you're here Batman, nobody kills my honey-bunny and gets away with it" she said. She then held the gun up to his head. Batman struggled then closed his eyes as her fingers slid on the trigger. When she pulled the trigger a sign popped out with the words "BANG!" written on them and Harley Quinn began laughing maniacally. "You fell for it you should've seen yer' face!" she said laughing. Batman began to open his mouth. "SHUTUP" she said and hit him across the face with the gun. Batman spat out blood. This woman was tough, and she has a motive too. He had killed the love of her life, so she was just as innocent as Freeze was, except she wished to hurt everyone in the way to take sweet revenge… Freeze just wanted his wife back. But the man with the dummy, Batman wondered what his motive was, what was in it for him. He had to have some reason for trying to kill Batman. It seemed almost as though he had no control over the dummy, like it had a mind of its own. Batman didn't think about this too much because it reminded him of some old horror movies. Harley kicked him in the chest. "Quit thinkin' so much mister Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne… Because today is the day you die!" she said and pulled off his mask only to her unsurprised self to find Bruce Wayne. Bruce glared angrily at her. "If you hurt them I swear to god I'll kill you!" he shouted at her. "Oops! Too late!" she said in her innocent voice again and she skipped off towards her hyenas. They were standing by two tanks covered in cloth. Harley Quinn snapped once and one of the hyenas removed the cloth. When the cloth came off Alfred was revealed in a tank of acid like material, unconscious and tied up. Bruce cringed and struggled but still couldn't escape the chains that were tightly holding him to his place. Harley snapped again and the other hyena removed the other cloth, showing Barbara, still unconscious in the tank. Bruce struggled more but it was hopeless. He heard a door open behind him and Wesker walked in with Scarface on his hand. Behind him Mugsy and Rhino followed. Scarface barked orders at the thugs. "NOW!" he shouted and Mugsy and Rhino pulled a third cloth revealing a giant doomsday device. "This device will release all of the chemicals Harley has been obtaining into the city, so soon everyone in Gotham will be struck with the same sickness that your friends here have, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" he laughed maniacally. "Why!" Bruce asked the ventriloquist. "WHY?" Scarface spat out angrily, "BECAUSE THEY SAY I DON'T EXIST! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO PUT ME IN THE ASYLUM FOR TWENTY YEARS AND CLAIMED I WAS A FIGMENT OF THIS LOSER'S IMAGINATION! I AM REAL AND THEY WILL ALL KNOW IT WHEN I FORCE THEM TO MEET THEIR DOOM!" Scarface shouted.

Bruce knew it now for sure; this guy had serious mental issues. "Just face it Batman, we made a deal… he helps me kill you and I help him kill Gotham, we win and there isn't anything you can do about it" Harley said and laughed alongside her hyenas. "No but I can" came a familiar voice from the Shadows. Someone leaped in from the ceiling sounding almost silent as he landed. It was Dick Grayson, only now he wore a tight black bodysuit with a blue bird symbol on it and a black eye mask. He had a long rod in his hand. "Perfect it's his little bird friend Robin! Kill him!" Scarface ordered and Mugsy and Rhino charged at him. "Its Nightwing!" he said and swung the metal rod just quick enough to knock the guns out of their hands and onto the ground. Nightwing quickly spun around fast enough that his rod cut through the chains that were holding Bruce. Bruce fell down onto his feet. Nightwing took on Mugsy and Rhino, blocking bullets and punches as well as getting in some attacks at the enemies as well. Batman had his own troubles trying to fight off Bud and Lou who were tearing and scratching at him ferociously.

Harley Quinn laughed and blew a kiss goodbye to Bruce and Nightwing as she threw a smoke bomb, allowing her and Wesker to escape with Alfred and Barbara. Bruce managed to fight off both of the hyenas and he looked over to Nightwing who was now gone. Mugsy and Rhino were tied up in some kind of strong wire. Bruce shouted, "DAMMIT!" and he put his mask back on. "I have to save Gotham and everyone I love" he said and walked away. As he pushed the on button for his batmobile the tires went flat. "This just isn't my day" he said as he uses his grappling hook to fly off into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_Wayne Manor_…

Bruce sat in front of the fireplace. He was a solo superhero and he guessed he had about a day to rescue his friends. He walked around the manor looking for any traces or Harley Quinn or Scarface. He then ran down to the Batcave. He sat on his computer and did some research about Harley Quinn. There was only one article; it said in 1985 a young psychologist named Harleen Quinzel was attacked and seduced by the Joker, she went missing and was never heard from again. Bruce knew most of that already but when he researched Arnold Wesker he learned about the old man who was caught running the local mafia using a wooden puppet that he called Scarface and has been known for violence and robbery due to a mental disorder. Wesker has a history of robbing the museum in Gotham holding some of the most priceless valuables around. He was arrested and sent to the Arkham Asylum for research. Harleen was supposed to be his head psychologist but only managed to have one meeting with him before being kidnapped by the Joker. Bruce stood up and put on his costume once more. It was time to save the day again. He leaped into his now repaired Batmobile. He had an idea where Scarface might be. He sped down the streets of Gotham and stopped at the Gotham Tower. This was where all the city representatives would make their speeches, the city's mayor was going to be giving a speech here tonight but he had heard on the news of an emergency evacuation. As he stepped out of the building he knew why. There were lots of cops on the street aiming guns. Batman approached a cop trusted known as Renee Montoya. "What's going on officer?" he asked. "Some whacko on the roof of the building, he is threatening to shoot the mayor, has a puppet in his hand the puppet is holding a gun" she said. "Then he doesn't have the doomsday device…" Batman said to himself. "Doomsday Device…!" Montoya asked in a panicked voice. Detective Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon were barking orders at Wesker through a megaphone. Scarface laughed and held the gun to the mayor's head. Wesker grabbed a megaphone and shouted at the crowd. "He says to leave now and allow us to plant the device or you will all meet your doom!" Wesker shouted at them. The crowd did not move away at Wesker's threats they did not believe such an old man could do anything to harm them. "He doesn't have the device, it's too large we would see it" Batman said and leaped up. "He doesn't want us to move, he is calling off the officer's who must've captured Harley Quinn when she attempted to plant it somewhere else" he said. Scarface yelled at the city now. "WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET WHAT WE WANT! QUINN IS AFTER THE DEATH OF BATMAN! YOU ARE AFTER THE PROTECTION OF THE MAYOR! AND I AM AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF GOTHAM! IT SEEMS LIKE WE NEVER GET WHAT WE WANT!" he shouted at all of them. "But it doesn't matter because all that matters to me is what I want!" he said more loudly and with that he threw the mayor off the building and shot him three times as he fell. The crowd stepped back and rioted in the street. Batman shot his grappling hook on the building and pulled himself up to the top of the building. Scarface laughed and shot at him. The bullets deflected off of his bulletproof costume. Batman knocked the gun out of Scarface's hand and it fell off the building. Scarface shouted at him, "You goddamn bat!" he shouted. Batman grabbed Scarface from Wesker's hand and tossed him off the building. Wesker shouted in fear of Scarface, Scarface could be heard in his head screaming for help. The puppet smashed into pieces on the ground. Wesker's eyes teared up and he stood up making two fists. He ran at Batman trying to punch him. Batman deflected his punches and grabbed him. "WESKER YOU NEED HELP!" he shouted at the man. Just then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and Harley was there with a giant hammer in which she hit Batman causing him to fall off the top of the building. The crowd was in shock right before Batman went unconscious he saw a black figure swing by and scoop him up.

Bruce awoke the next morning in his own bed. He remembered falling off the building and then he passed out. He sat up abruptly, in his pajamas and with a bandage on his head. His Batman suit was set in the opened closet nearby. He stood up and a steaming cup of tea was on his side table as well as some eggs and bacon. He checked the date on his watch, he had been out for 10 hours. There was a note next to his breakfast. Bruce picked it up and read it. It said, "You owe me one – Nightwing". Bruce smiled and ate his breakfast. When he put on his slippers and left the room he was surprised to see Harley Quinn and Wesker (with a repaired Scarface puppet) standing there. "I'll bet ya think you're real funny don't ya Batman" Harley said. Scarface laughed. "You couldn't kill me Wayne! I am indestructible!" he laughed and revealed a tied up Nightwing on the couch, he was hurt and bleeding. Scarface laughed, "I wonder what it felt like to be beaten to a bloody pulp by someone an eighth of your size." Harley quickly pulled out some kind of device on Bruce Wayne which sprayed some of the toxin like chemicals into his face. "Later Wayne!" she said and skipped off. Wesker followed, not hesitating to smack Nightwing in the face as they passed.

Bruce struggled for air, his mind was unclear and it felt like he was being choked. He grabbed at his throat and fell to the ground. He then went to take a drink of water and temporarily shook off most of the effects. He stumbled to Nightwing who to his surprise was still alive. Nightwing sat up, face blood red and grabbed his rod. "So Bruce I guess we have one last mission together" he said. "Save Gotham"

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Gotham City Police Station…_

Batman stood on the roof, talking to Gordon and Montoya. "You mentioned a Doomsday Device?" she asked curiously. "Yes… They have released some kind of toxin upon my friends and me… I believe they plan on releasing it upon the entire city soon" he said. "What does this so called toxin do?" Gordon broke in, noticing he hadn't seen Barbara in days. "Hallucinations, Hysteria, Dizziness… until eventually it reaches your brain and you die a slow and painful death," he said. "I know these symptoms from a reliable source officer, I myself have experienced them," he said. "Well you need to stop them!" Gordon shouted getting a little over excited. "I'm planning on it," he said going to use his grappling hook to escape. "Wait" Montoya said questionably. "Batman, surely even you can't pull this off… a lethal clown an evil puppet that runs the mob and an enormous Doomsday Device that will put all of Gotham under it's poison, there is no way you can handle this without our help" she said. "I've got backup" he said and went away on his grappling hook. Only for Nightwing to land on the rooftop, nod silently at the officers and follow Batman. "The name's Nightwing!" he said as he disappeared.

Batman and Nightwing landed in an alleyway near Arkham Asylum. "What are we doing here?" Nightwing asked. "Wesker has connections here… connections who we may be able to squeeze some information out of" Batman said but pulled off his suit quickly to reveal himself with fine combed back hair and a fancy business suit. "We won't be able to get info out of them as Batman and Robin though… We'll need to interrogate them as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson," he said. "One Problem! I don't have anything on underneath!" he yelled at Bruce. Bruce threw him a suit of a Hawaii style t-shirt and some short blue shorts as well as sandals and then he turned around.

Bruce walked into the building followed by Dick all he had to do to access the criminals' cells was flash his ID card and state that Dick was with him. He approached the cells of some of the criminals that had been locked away in Gotham. He walked into the cell of a certain master of fear who may be able to feed him some information for a price. Bruce and Dick sat down across from a young looking man named Johnathan Crane. "So Johnathan…" Bruce said. The guards watched the cell closely. "I need information about the whereabouts of a mister Arnold Wesker… I heard you and him were relatively close, even played a few games of chess every once and a while, I believe you may have heard about his plan" Batman said looking at Johnathan. Johnathan began laughing hysterically. "He did come to me, looking for help! But how could I help him with a Doomsday Device! Apparently he wanted the formula for my fear drug in his device as well, I refused to give it to him for he had nothing to give to me in return" he said and looked at Wayne. "Besides what's in it for a couple of rich snobs for you?" he asked. "Did you hear that Bruce I think he wants to know what's in it for us, he wants to know…" Dick said and then patted Bruce on the back. "Errrr…. Tell him what's in it for us" he said, smiling and looking at the floor. This Crane character gave him the serious creeps. "We are with the Gotham P.D. a new job my cousin here got" Wayne said smiling at Johnathan Crane. Crane laughed. "I wasn't going to tell you anything… but if I do I may be able to escape from this cell sooner" he said. "Spring Water Factory" he smiled. Bruce and Dick looked at each other panicking. "That could quickly infect all of Gotham" Dick pointed out. "Or the world!" Bruce said. They looked at each other for a moment and darted off. Johnathan laughed hysterically as they left. "I am not as dull as you think, fly away little bat fly for you are always truly blind, and the monsters will feast upon you" he laughed. He obviously was referring to Scarface and Harley Quinn when he referred to monsters.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Gotham City Water Tower…_

Harley Quinn looked at the doomsday device which was first to be released into the air but now was to be released in the city's water supply. "So what's the plan Mista' Scarface" Harley asked. "We release your poison through my doomsday device into the water supply. While all of Gotham is choking on themselves we flee to Metropolis and wave Gotham goodbye" he Scarface said with his creaky puppet voice. "Sounds like a plan" Harley said and she dropped the plug through the top of the water tower. "Eat this Batman" she said angrily. Scarface began laughing. Harley looked at him confused, "What ya laughing at?" she asked. "You!" Scarface said still laughing. He then pulled out his gun. "Didn't you realize… you are part of Gotham's population, you were one of the ones who made fun of me, who said I was crazy… you wouldn't have been my psychologist if you didn't think so" he said laughing evilly. "But thanks toots you were a real help getting me here… now go die with the rest of the trash in Gotham!" he said and he shot Harley in the stomach. Harley's face grew to shock and then she slid off the top of the water tower to her death.

Wesker began to crawl down the ladder when he saw none other than Batman and Nightwing land on top of the tower. "We've found you" Batman said. "BUT… HOW? THE PLAN WAS FLAWLESS!" a petrified Wesker shouted at Batman. "Crane sold you out" Nightwing said. "NO THAT TRAITOR!" Scarface shouted. "I'll gut him alive for this!" he shouted loudly. "You mean a traitor like you?" Batman said. "No I am not a traitor you are all the traitors turn on Scarface merely because he is made of wood!" Wesker shouted. Nightwing pulled out a whip like object and it grabbed Scarface and slammed him into the water tower. Scarface shattered into pieces.

"Go ahead! KILL ME! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KNOCK OVER THE LADDER!" he shouted at them. "Like you did to Quinn down there?" he said disgusted at the remains of Harley Quinn. "Wesker we aren't going to kill you we are taking you to the asylum, for help" Batman said to him. "I'D RATHER END MYSELF THEN GO BACK TO THAT WRETCHED PLACE!" he shouted in his Scarface voice and with that he jumped off the ladder, plunging towards a suicide. Nightwing quickly let his whip catch one of Wesker's legs. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and allowed it to wrap around the other leg. Batman and Nightwing looked at each other and nodded. They pulled Wesker up to the top together. When they did Batman punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. "Nightwing, take Wesker to the Asylum… We'll have to rely on Gordon and Montoya to handle the water issue…" he said. "What about you?" Nightwing asked. "I'm heading to the Batcave… Freeze gave me a tip on how to cure the poison that Alfred and Barbara were infected with, sometimes it's nice to have scientist friends" Batman said. "Right" Nightwing said and nodded. He grabbed Nightwing under his arm and swung away with his whip towards the asylum.


	9. Chapter 9

_Later in Wayne Manor…_

Bruce and Dick wait outside of a room patiently as a doctor observes Alfred and Barbara. It seems like hours pass as he observes the doctor observes their blood stream. Finally the door opens and a smiling old doctor walks out. "They will be just fine" he says in his weary old voice and he walks away, taking a tip from Bruce. Bruce and Dick walk into the room. Alfred is awake in bed smiling. "So happy to see you Master Bruce and you Master Dick" he said looking at both of them and smiling. "I trust you took care of things?" he asked with his spectacles falling to the tip of his nose and his blue eyes twinkling as he spoke. "Always Alfred" Bruce said smiling. They approached Barbara who was still sleeping. "She's had a bit of a rough time lately but she is getting better" Alfred said to them as they saw her. Nightwing looked at her. "She wasn't poisoned enough for it to be lethal" Bruce said to a Dick who seemed to be upset at the condition of the injured Barbara Gordon. Dick smiled at Alfred. "I'm glad everyone is alright, I have to head back to my own domain in New York now though" he said and head out towards the door. "Dick" Bruce called before he left. "Ya Bruce?" he asked. "Good Luck" Bruce complimented. "Thanks, you too" he said before leaving out the front door.

_Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum…_

Ivy sits in a padded room with Wesker, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma, all in straight Jackets. "Did you hear?" Ivy asked the others. "Hear what?" Wesker asked curiously. "Shifty Drake, the one who stole money from Two-Face and left town left something behind" she smiled. "Yes he had a son! One he left alone in Gotham to feel the wrath of Two-Face" Riddler laughed maniacally. "Yes, his name is Timothy Drake… I heard Two-Face left someone in charge before his death to finish off the blood of the Drake family… a professional wrestler I think, Waylon Jones" Jonathan said with the look of fear itself on his face. Ivy broke out into a laugh. "You can bet Batman will get involved with that, good luck with that when he tries to take on Killer Croc."

The End

(Read the Batman sequel I will be writing for this soon and the Nightwing spin-off)


End file.
